


P.S. I love you

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Valentine's fortnight (Klaine valentine's challenge 2016) [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*This one does need to be read as part of the series as will not make sense on its own* </p><p>Day four prompt: P.S. I love you by the Beatles. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cz0zVGKf76o</p><p>Blaine can't be with Kurt today, and may have lied about why, but that doesn't stop it from being romantic (eventually) or kurt getting another valentine's gesture.</p><p>Emma is based on one of my friends, who sneekly made me tell her about my fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S. I love you

Kurt hears Blaine's alarm, however knowing he still has a few hours he tries not to let it wake him completely. He hears and feels Blaine stiffly move out of the bed. He feels a bit sorry about being the cause of it, but knows Blaine wouldn't have changed anything. After a only a few minutes, Blaine had left the apartment, having decided to skip a morning shower to allow those few extra minutes of sleep at 3am.

3 hours later, Kurt's alarm goes up. He grudgingly turns it off, hating Blaine for not booking this day of work for him too. But then again, if Blaine has to be away for his own work there is no point of Kurt not going in. He usually doesn’t have that much of an issue with going into work, but after yesterday he now knows what he is missing! He gets up eventually. Just before he is about to leave the house Kurt notices another candle, this one a gentle lilac colour and in the shape of a small heart. Scratched into the top of the wax (possibly by the old pen sat next to it) is a little note in Blaine's scribble.

 _P.S. I love you_.

Kurt smiles, deciding to put this candle with the rest on the shelf before he leaves.

 

* * *

 

Many miles away on a plane sits Blaine. Feeling guilty for lying to Kurt.

Well, it wasn’t so much a lie, just not the truth. Which he supposes technically makes it a lie. Yes he did have work to do, but not work in the career sense as such. He needed to see his sister, Emma. He decided to take his laptop with him on the 4 hour plane flight to Orlando. He could watch some of the audition tapes for his newest musical production of ‘The Wayward Fairy’, an original show of his. It's closest comparison would be to an adult only version Peter Pan from Tinkerbelle’s perspective, of course most people couldn’t even fathom how risqué that would be (and is!). Blaine had absolutely no idea how it got approved to be put straight on the Broadway stage, but then again he had made a name for himself within the industry. Secretly, the lead role of the fairy was based very closely on Kurt, although no one else knew that!

So technically, Blaine was doing work. Or so he kept telling himself to ease the guilt.

Unfortunately none of the tapes were at all even close to what he was looking for, so the search was still ongoing. And at least he had something to show if Kurt asked what his ‘work’ trip was.

When he finally arrives at the airport, he is greeted by Emma. Emma isn't just any sister though, she was his twin sister. Only Kurt knew Blaine had a sister, but had never met her to this day. Emma was a very determined quirky lady, lovely when you were on the right side of her but would kick your arse in if you crossed her. This attitude was the reason she got her job. Upon her 15th birthday she started her career as a ‘secret squirrel’ for the FBI, and in doing so she had to almost leave her past life behind her. No one was allowed to know who she was. The Andersons had to pretend there never was a 'sister', and if someone who knew Emma asked about her they would tell a white lie, saying she had moved to Europe for a teaching career. Luckily the Andersons were able keep in regular contact with her. Because of that contact, Blaine was able to get hold of her and propose his plan. She agreed, but there were several things that needed to be discussed and signed before being completely ready. Hence why Blaine had to make the 8 hours flight to hers and back to go through it all, skype not yet able to let you fill in paper work from across the country. He supposed the paper work could have been done on the fourteenth when this surprise will be presented to Kurt, but it really would have made his life even more awkward. And if Emma changed her mind on the day, it would completely ruin the whole thing!

After hours and hours going through legal mumble jumble, and a quick call to Bas to confirm that what they were signing would hold up in a court of law, Blaine booted up his laptop again. Several weeks ago when he recorded Oh My Love, he also filmed and recorded a second song, which he planned to send Kurt today at 7pm, knowing he himself wouldn’t get home until the early hours of the following day. He attached the file to an email, and sent it to Kurt's phone.

 

* * *

 

The day had gone surprisingly well for Kurt considering his earlier reluctance. Not only had his new intern started this morning (meaning extra hands on deck), she was bloody fabulous! In the afternoon Kurt decided to present her with his fetish gear range dilemma, trusting she would come up with something without spreading it through the entire office building. As expected, she jumped on the opportunity to do something extra and more involved than a typical intern would be offered, promising she will have at least two ideas for the following day. Kurt couldn’t guarantee that she would stick to her word, but he had faith that she would at least have some ideas to put down on the table, albeit of any value or not.

He left his office later than he normally does, knowing there would be no Blaine at home. He bids farewell to the intern, who also stayed late claiming she wanted to stay in ‘work mode’, but fairly certain she was just staying to keep him company. He couldn’t object, and she turned out to be great company. As he gets in his car he hears the tune of his phone receiving an email. Only Blaine and his dad had that address, so he rummaged through his bag to open it instantly. He opens the video file, not caring it would considerably increase his mobile data usage. What greets him is a music video of Blaine sitting with a guitar on his lap, a usual site in the apartment but never had he recorded himself. He wasn’t expecting anything from Blaine today, so this was an incredible surprise.

He starts playing, and Kurt realises that this is in fact professionally recorded with backing music. Blaine starts singing.

 _As I write this letter_  
_Send my love to you_  
_Remember that I’ll always_  
_Be in love with you_

Kurt recognises it as P.S. I love you from the Beatles, remembering the note in the candle wax this morning. And for the second time in four days, Kurt cries.

**Author's Note:**

> im not happy with how ive explained that emma wasnt in cannon but not sure how to!  
> if you have any ideas on who emma can be please let me know (either in the comments or my tumblr - totallyawesomeharry)!!!! Please!!! she just needs to be Blaines sister (you will find out why soon), ideally twins!


End file.
